spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 1: Setkání, Banditi a Lance Rock
Kapitola 1: Setkání, Banditi a Lance Rock (Geekarna Tyrael) Další kapitola. Vignette: Vznik Triboaru Kdysi existoval čaroděj, dnes už víme že to byl Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun, který chtěl bydlet sám. Jednou na svých cestách našel místo které se mu líbilo. Byla to křižovatka v údolí Dessarin, místo kde podle legendy odpočívá Bůh Gwaeron. Postavil si tam věž a zůstal tam dlouhé roky. Hodně lidí se u něj zastavovalo pro rady a silná kouzla. Chytrý obchodník to viděl a otevřel si vedle krámek s magickými věcmi. Říká se že toho dne obchodník zabil tři prasata. Obchodník ve svém krámku bydlel se svou rodinou. Jeho žena obcházela okolí. Jednoho dne si všimla kolik lidí táboří kolem věže přes noc. O rok později stál u věže hostinec. Z tábora u věže se stala osada. Za delší dobu tam začali prodávat koně. Lidem se tam líbilo a tak se jich tam pár nastěhovalo. Osada se pomalu měnila ve vesnici. Objevily se hospody, obchody i velké domy. Vesnička měla dost obyvatel na to aby byla městem. Byl zvolen protektor města a městu se začalo říkat Triboar. Začal se objevovat zločin a tak si město vyžádalo ochranu. Vznikla dvanáctka. Čaroděj když viděl co se okolo něj za těch pár set let stalo, se sebral a odstěhoval se pryč. Jacen mluví o společnosti a dalších naivních plánech. Jacen seznamuje Maxe, Sienne, Kormaca, Beira, Golgarima a Glemlela. Skupina potkává Boba2 a Jacen přijímá její první úkol - doprovod karavany. Max nachází rudý křišťálový meč. Sienne hází první jedničku celého dračáku a střílí Glemlela přes celé pole do nohy. Střelený Glemlel olizující mrtvou srnu si plní svůj životní cíl. Výbuch karavany. Jacen končí ve střepu. Max hoří zeleným plamenem. Kormac má zlomenou nohu. Sienne se budí bez oblečení. Beiro dostává divnou auru. Hanz dostává nesmrtelnost. Golgarim se zdá nezasažen a začíná rmoutit Jacenovu smrt, skupina odchází bez něj. Příchod do Red Larche. Red Larch Seznamování (Kayleesa, Lorren (ukecaný Harper) Kostábl, Garlen (barman od Helma), Grunt, Imdarr, Jonah, Hayleena, Vallivoe) Kayleesa zmiňuje Lance Rock a blesky z hor. Kormac vyjadřuje poprvé chuť jít do Summit Hallu. Kormac varuje Jonaha ohledně jeho tyčky. Bears and Bows (Banditi) Pár lidí ve městě zaznamenává přítomnost skupiny. Kormac je zvolen zástupcem Konstábla. Jacen se poprvé ozývá a Max ničí stůl i pohodu u snídaně. Lance Rock Beiro se přiznává že není mág ale zloděj. Smrt Pána Lance Rocku killstealem Beira'' Skupina sklízí potlesk od obyvatel. První spatření Dilda První artefakty z dobrodružství - Driftglobe a Wand of Magic Missiles. Level 2 Vignette: Z deníku Maxe Na mé cestě za nejistým zítřkem mne napadla skupina mužů. Snažil jsem se bránit, ale tvrdé dřevo se o ně lámalo a pěsti tříštily. Jejich oděvy byly jak kamenné zdi. Ztloukli mě do němoty a nechali ležet u cesty. Nevím, proč mě nezabili, možná mě považovali za mrtvého, možná šli za lepší zábavou. Téměř bez dechu mne nalezl můj zachránce, muž hodný následování, můj přítel, Jacen Cage. Naložil mne na koně a dovezl do nějaké vsi, kde mi zajistil místo a čas na zotavení. Nezůstal se mnou, musel odjet – zajisté plnit své důležité poslání. Po sedmnácti dnech jsem od něj obdržel pozvání k účasti na jeho díle. To jsem byl již při plné síle. Neváhal jsem, nějaký pocestný mi pomohl s přiloženou mapkou, vzal jsem všechen svůj majetek a vydal se na cestu. Po dvou dnech jsem dorazil na místo a skutečně – po několika hodinách čekání jsem ho opět spatřil. Jacena Cage, muže šlechetného. V hostinci mne usadil ke stolu s pěti dalšími lidmi. Občas za deště vysvitně slunce a je vidět duha. Tak to vypadalo u našeho stolu. Mladá dívka, čaroděj, slepý trpaslík, kněz s velkými zuby, já a podivný malý muž, kterému se mi za dobu našeho krátkého soužití nepodařilo porozumět. Jacen Cage, dobrotivý, nám horlivě vyprávěl o jeho velkém snu o slávě a bohatství. Brzy jsme se setkali s jeho partnerem, Bobemdva. Bobdva byl nejbohatší muž, jakého jsem kdy viděl. Byl rovněž velmi štědrý, daroval mi můj první meč – později jsem se setkal s kovářem, který svému řemeslu velmi rozuměl. O mém meči řekl, že je velmi dobrý a vzácný. Jsem rád, dobře se mi s ním švihá. Na cestě na jih jsme měli dvě noční zastávky. Na jedné z nich ulovila mladá dívka, Sien, srnu. Beze slova ji přinesla k tábořišti a beze slova se o svou kořist rozdělila s ostatními. Pochoutku jsem jedl ještě několik dní a často si na vešer vzpomenu. Sien má dobrou mušku a dobré srdce. Několik hodin před naším cílem se stala katastrofa. Zadusil jsem se mlhou a mnoho mých společníků zrovna tak. Bylo to v kopcích a přišlo náhle. Po probuzení jsme zjistili, že z naší početné skupiny nás je přítomných pouze pět a že kus mého oděvu shořel. Doprovázený dostavník zmizel i s Bobemdva, všichni strážní byli mrtví a Jacen Cage i s podivným růžovým mužem, byli pryč. Jacen Cage naši výpravu směřoval do nedalekého města, zajisté tam bude. Jeden z mých společníků, slepý mnich Golgarim, se nabídl, že na místě několik dní zůstane a vyčká, zda se Jacen Cage s Bobemdva nevrátí. Vydali jsme se tedy na cestu ve čtyřech. Sien, mladý čaroděj, jehož jmého teprve přijde na řadu a kněz, Kormak, který měl poraněnou nohu. Podpíral jsem ho celou dobu až do městečka. Moc jsme toho nenamluvili. Ve městě jsme se ubytovali a najedli. Za večer a druhý den ráno jsme se dozvěděli, že městečkem zmítá mnoho problémů. Jelikož jsme byli rozhodnuti čekat na příchod našich ztracených společníků, byl to dobrý nápad udělat něco pro místní lidi a při tom možná získat nějakou odměnu. Vydali jsme se na nedaleké místo, kde měli být bandité. Skutečně jsme je tam nalezli a pak ukončili jejich nadvládu nad nedalekou obchodní cestou. Ačkoliv došlo ke zraněním, rány se již zahojily. Možná se stále hojí. Jednoho z banditů jsme dokonce zajali živého a předali místnímu konstáblovi. Konstábl měl radost. Za odměnu jsem koupil oblečení, není z kovu a moc nechrání, ale je to víc, než pytel s dírou na hlavu. A je moje. Na místním trhu jsem se setkal s úsměvným zeleným mužem. Byl velmi vstřícný a hned jsem si ho oblíbil. Četli jsme spolu. Byl by zajisté věrným přítelem, ale měl bych o něj na našich výpravách strach a proto jsem ani naší skupině nenavrhl ho mezi nás vzít. Ať zůstane u svých okurek, bude šťastnější. Další den jsme se rozhodli prozkoumat místo, kterého se lidé z městečka báli, říkali mu Lencrok. Ukázalo se, že strach byl oprávněný. Místu vládl zlý čaroděj. Zlého čaroděje jsme porazili. Lidé vě městečku měli velikou radost, dokonce tleskali. Měl jsem velikou radost, že nám tleskají. Na této výpravě se stala podivná věc. Čaroděj Helian nám odhalil, že vůbec není čarodějem. Stále tomu muži nerozumím, nevím kam směřuje. Z toho jak se chová a co nám řekl je patrné, že se před někým skrývá. Možná z nás naše podobné osudy jednou udělají nejpevnější spojence. Zde jsem také získal respekt ke Kormakovi. Je to muž mocný. Nejenže se jeho svaly vyrovnají mým. Viděl jsem ho, jak se dotkl zranění, které se zázračně zacelilo. Je to skutečný velikán a já jsem štastný, že stojí po mém boku. Celý život jsem byl jen majetkem. Nejdříve zvířetem, pak zbraní. Jacen Cage mi nabídl naději. Nyní mi druhové poprvé v životě ukázali, jaké to je být roven svobodnému člověku. Je to dobrý pocit a já si na něj zvykám rychleji, než bych si kdy uměl představit. Vignette: Z deníku Beira Gelenodela Nový začátek.. už zase Tak jsem tady. Vlastně mě ani nezajimá co po mě chce, ale potřebuju se na nějaký čas uklidit z města než se to trochu uklidní. A dřív než jsem se nadál sedím u stolu s tluhou „lidí“, o kterých Jacen Cage (to je ten co me pozval) tvrdí, že každý oplívá určitým výjmečným talentem. Já mu to neberu jen začínám přemýšlet nad všemy významy slova výjmečný hledíc na gnoma jící dřevěnou barevnou vařečku. Ale abych to vzal popořadě, v levo vedle sedí Kormac půlork, hromada svalů jak to u nich bývá. Očividně paladin jak už tak zas tak moc u nich nebývá. Půlorky má rád, protože věčinou nejsou moc chytrý a vnímavý. Vedle něj sedí půl elfka Siene. U ní jsem měl zpočátku trochu větší strach, přece jenom půlelfka by nejspíš měla vědět jak takovej půl elf vypadá a jak se chová, což se snažím nějakou tu dobu co nejvěrněji napodobit. Ale jinak u ní nic zvláštního nepozoruju. Vedle ní sedělo něco – myslím že jako popis stačí. Dál tam seděla nějaká gorila v roztrhaném hadru. Najivita z ní přímo čišila, myslím že se jmenovala Mex nebo tak nejak. A posledním u stolu byl trpaslík Golgarim , mnich, který i přes to, že byl slepý, jsem měl pocit že mi vidí až do duše. Brrr z toho pocitu se ještě teď klepu. Pak Cage začal o nejaký kanceláři dobrodruhů co hledají poklady, zachraňují princezny a další blaboli co často v pohátkách bývají. No ono to vlastně ani není podstatný stejně s nima zkysnu tak nejvíš na dva měsíce než se budu moct vrátit a pokračovat v patrání. V tom najednou do hospody vtrhne nějaky týpek s hořícím mečem v ruce a náš první společný úkol je jasný. Hned od začátku jsem z něj měl špatný pocit, ale připisoval jsem ho tomu, že se budu muset vracet na jih od ktého jsem chtěl být teď co nejdál. Přitom to byl v celku triviální úkol a odměna byla až příliš lákavá. Prostě tři dny hlídat vozík plnej pokladů z kterého mohl sem tak nějaký vypadnout na nějaké nerovnosti. Náš zaměstnavatel byl Bobdva a to je tak jedniná informace co nám o sobě dal. Prostě na jakoukoliv slovní interakci reagoval „hmm dál... dál.. dál.. ok“. Ani se tu aroganci nesnažil skrývat aspoň tím, že by mezi každým slovem „dál“ dal prostor na víc než jedno slovo. Tak jsem svoji energii spíš zaměřil na druhého paladina ve skupině, který sdílel stejnou zkušenost co já s tím předešlím. Ono mít půl orca na své straně není od věci a kdo ví třeba někdy zkusím jaké je to v kůži kněze až mě to v té mágově přestane bavit, přece jenom přesvěčovat lidi o existenci někoho, kdo reálně neexistuje je moje specialita. Snad jen ještě jedna věc ten den stála za zmínku. Ta gorila si prostě přišla k tomu jeho pokladu, vytahla si meč jako by se nic nedělo a šla dál. Myslím, že si štědrost našeho zaměstnavatele vyzkouším také... ...Ne ke mně tak sdílný bohužel není, asi nemá rád mági, třeba ho jako malého zvedali za kotníky do vzduchu nebo něco. A málem bych zapoměl Sienne se z nějakýho důvodu pokusila zabít naše půlčící něco. Asi proto, že se jí snažil sníst srnku co ulovila – pozn. rači ji nešahat na věci. Druhý den ráno jsem se rozhodl, že zjistím něco o oběti včerejší Sieniny vražedné nálady. Ne tu srnu nemyslím. Osobně nemám moc rad když kolem mě je něco čemu moc nerozumím a nevím co od toho čekat a v tomhle případě mě to vyloženě děsí. Za tři hodiny pozorování a pokusů o komunikaci jsem zjistil jen to, že jsem právě promarnil tři hodiny svého života. Jakmyle jsme začali stoupat do hor, nevím jestli to bylo tou marnou snahou nebo na mě začal doléhat stres z posledních dnů, ale prostě se mě začala zmocňovat nepopsatelná únava. Teď zpětně si nadávám do debilů, že mě to nedošlo dřív než bylo příliž pozdě. Nikdy jsem spát nepotřeboval teda až do teď. A náhle se potřeba změnila v skutek. A to nejenom v můj, ale nás všech. Probudil jsem se do úplně jiného světa. První co jsem cítil byl příšerný zápach. Byla to jak směsice.. ne vlastně nevím k čemu to přirovnat. Jen vím, že jsem z něj mále zase omdlel. Avšak ani to se nevyrovnalo tomu co následovalo, když jsem do zjištění situace zapojil i svoje oči. Všude kolem kusy těl. V prvních sekundách paniky jsem hledal ty svoje dokud mi nedali samy najevo, že jsou stále součástí mého těla. Kus ode mne leželi kusy těl Kormaca a té opice stále na svých vlastnících, kteří, podle jejich výrazu, to zjistily obdobným způsobem jako předtím já. Tam, kde dřív byl karavan, byla teď díra. Vedle ní sedí a modlí se slepí mnich, který vypadá explozí nebo co to bylo zcela nedotčen. O kus dál tam ležela Siene nahá zcela bez věcí, asi si s ní někdo pohrál, ale nijak zvlášť si nestěžovala asi je na to zvyklá. Náš půlorčí paladin ihned vystartoval si připsat body půjčením svého pláště. Jó no celibát a teststeron v praxi a že ho s těma svalama musí mít. Jedna z prvních věcí co jsem se ve městě naučil jakmyle se pěkná holka svleče oči okolních chlapů tvým směrem jen tak nepřijdou. Stihl jsem na zemi pobrat pár vzácnejších kamínků a všimnu si, že tohle pravidlo asi na opice neplatí. No nic zbytek věcí holt budem muset rozdělit rovným dílem. Po řádném prohledání okolí jsme nikoho dalšího živého nenašli. Navíc z Bobadvě, podivného půlčíka ani Cage jsme nenašli ani kousek. Rozhodli jsme se teda pokračovat v cestě, protože město už nebylo zas tak daleko a ať už to tady udělalo cokoliv nikdo nechtěl čekat až se to vrátí. Teda až na slepého mnicha, který si k mé úlevě ani nevšiml, že odcházíme. Vlastně celkově se mi udělalo líp. Jo jo všechno co se tam stalo bylo příšerný a strašný, ale když se na to člověk podívá z lepší stránky, tak mu dojde, že už se nemusí trápit co je ten pulčík zač, nemá pocit, že ho nějaký slepý mnich sleduje, i problém s tím, že bych omylem šahal na věci té půlelfky úplně zmizel. A co je nejduležitější poslední, kdo znal moje malé tajemství nejspíš pokrývá tohle malebné údolí... Další kapitola. __BEZOBSAHU__ Kategorie:Book of Many Things